teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennis
|actor=Brian Patrick Wade |first=Tattoo |last=Visionary}} Ennis was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Brian Patrick Wade. History Early Life A pack of Werewolf led by Ennis approaches the distillery. Ennis shows the Werewolf with him a rope covered in blood hanging from a hook in the distillery ceiling. Deucalion and Kali are among the group. Ennis says the hunters dragged one of his wolves here with an arrow in his throat. They hung him up and cut him in half. "They killed one of ours." "One of yours," Kali says. She wants to know why she should care about someone from another pack dying. Another Werewolf points out that hunters don't discern packs. Deucalion adds that they do discern motive. Deucalion asks Ennis why his pack member was killed, and one of Duke's pack says that Ennis's young and naive beta killed a hunter. Ennis says it was accidental. A wolf howls outside the distillery, and then a black wolf trots into view. She shifts into human form, and one of the wolves from another pack puts a blanket around her shoulders. She gives Deucalion a smirk and a knowing look. Talia tells the other wolves that "It's his right. We're not the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old." Deucalion argues that tradition is no reason to keep doing something. Ennis says that the hunters have not evolved so neither should they. Deucalion tries to convince him not to carry a vendetta. A blood feud with the Argents won't end with an eye for an eye. A murder will become a massacre. Ennis doesn't listen and carves a revenge spiral into the side of the distillery. Talia and Deucalion look worried. Sometime later, Deputy Stilinski goes into the hospital and finds Ennis threatening a nurse. Ennis comes at him, demanding his pack member's body. Stilinski nudges Ennis back with his hand, telling him to take a step back. He tells Ennis that a young man shot with an arrow and cut in half means there's a homicide investigation. Also, unless Ennis is blood family, he doesn't get the body. Sometime, Peter convinces Ennis to give Paige the bite. Paige is at the school late. The hallway is dark. And then Ennis appears, wolfed out. Paige drops the note as he growls, and then she turns and runs. He chases her down and gives her the Bite. Derek runs through the school to find her. He sees Ennis crouching over her and she tries to crawl away. Peter is in the hallway too. Derek attacks Ennis. Ennis throws him against the wall and then holds him down until he sees that Paige has already been bitten, so there's nothing to fight over. Beacon Hills Ennis with claws pushes Isaac’s gurney out and takes him to a back hallway where he’s put in a wheelchair. Scott is walking around the hospital looking for Isaac when he spots Ennis taking him into an elevator. Scott slides his claws out and runs at the elevator, barely making it in. Both wolves shift, and Ennis is another alpha. Isaac remains passed out in the elevator. Scott and the alpha fight, and the alpha gets a hand around Scott’s throat. He’s says to Scott, “Don’t you know what you’re dealing with? I’m an alpha,” but before Scott can react Derek appears, putting his claws in Ennis' back and stating that he is also an alpha before throwing him out of the elevator. Ennis is briefly seen when Isaac recalls what happened to him. Ennis and the other members of the alpha pact were in the bank. Keeping Boyd and some other person in the vault. They see Isaac and take the memory from him. In the loft, Derek's alarm goes off and the alphas, minus the twins, appear. Cora immediately goes into fight mode, but she’s not at full strength yet, and Ennis immediately delivers a blow that would have been lethal to a human by throwing her to the ground where her head slams against Derek’s concrete flooring. The female Alpha pulls a pipe from the loft’s exposed industrial system and fights Derek with it before putting it through his torso. Deucalion tries to talk to Derek as the female alpha, Kali, twists the pipe through his back. Ennis lets Cora up, but she knows better than to try to rush to him at this point. Kali continues twisting the pipe in Derek’s back. Blood is dripping from Derek’s mouth. Deucalion wants Derek to kill one of the members of his pack. Derek’s condition is beginning to visibly worsen as Deucalion continues his discussion of the alpha pack. Cora is beginning to look very worried. Deucalion shares that when an alpha kills one of their betas they absorb the beta’s power. Apparently Deucalion found this out accidentally, but ended up killing all his betas once he realized. Deucalion remarks that Derek looks like his mom before beginning a rant that he is the “Alpha of Alphas”, the “Apex of Apexes”, the “Predator of Predators”, “Death, Destroyer of Worlds”, and “The Demon Wolf,” complemented by dramatic lightning although there is no evidence of a storm happening. As his rant culminates Deucalion’s sunglasses shatter. Kali pulls the pole out of Derek’s back, and the alphas leave as Cora rushes over to her brother. Death At an abandoned mall, Derek makes the first move by running at Deucalion before being intercepted by Kali. Boyd takes on Ennis while Isaac goes for the twins in their combined form, and with resignation, Scott shifts and joins the fight. Deucalion simply watches as his pack takes on the Hale pack and Scott is shown receiving the torso wound that Allison had to stitch up. The alpha pack brings the fight to a stand still, and Deucalion delivers the ultimatum that Derek must kill Boyd, but the others will be let go. Derek hesitates, and Kali tells him that he must choose between pack or family while shifting her position on top of Cora, making the bones in Cora’s neck creak. As Derek struggles to make a decision, Allison appears with flashing arrows. The arrows cause enough confusion for both Cora and Boyd to get up. Scott rushes at Ennis with red eyes, but they quickly fade to yellow. Derek and Ennis begin to fight. Scott claws at Ennis’s calf, the only thing he can reach, and Ennis stumbles, which is the movement that causes both him and Derek to pitch off the platform. The pack comes and retreavs Ennis' body and takes him to the animal clinic. At the vet’s office, the doorbell rings and Morell enters with Aiden and Kali, carrying a mostly dead Ennis. Deaton doesn’t want to help them, and the pack can’t force its way in because the the clinic is made of mountain ash. Morell reasons that if Ennis dies the alpha pack will be out for blood and end up hurting the pack, and Deaton opens the gate. Deaton begins to work on Ennis. Deucalion arrives and talks with Deaton before crushing Ennis’s skull with one hand. Deaton is more than a little disturbed. Appearances Season Three *"Tattoo" *"Chaos Rising" *"Unleashed" *"Frayed" *"Visionary" (flashback) References Category:Werewolves Category:Alpha Werewolves Category:The Alpha Pack Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Guest Characters